


Later

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Pepper Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In many ways, Pepper Potts is incredibly contained and sure of herself when she's in crisis mode (unless she has the opportunity to yell at Tony Stark). When the crisis is over how does she deal with the things that she's done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

It doesn’t hit her until she’s reading Agent Coulson’s briefing--Obadiah Stane is dead, and Pepper flipped the switch. 

She must make a noise, something to alert Coulson. 

“Ms. Potts, are you alright? SHEILD has connections with a number of very good therapists.” He trails off with a sardonic smile that seems to look right through her. 

She can still feel the frightening calm and accompanying undercurrent of sheer terror, frantically sabotaging the controls of the arc reactor. If Tony Stark died--well, that didn’t bear thinking about. 

“No, I’m fine.” And now for the truly scary part: she is.


End file.
